


Pansy's Interview

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Growing Up Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Harry's pregnant too, M/M, Mpreg, Pansy's pregnant with Harry's baby, Post-War, So's Draco, So's Hermione, Sorry I couldn't work sex in here without it being obviously gratuitous and out of place, The interviwer is a bitch, There will be sex in later parts, job interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that school is out and Harry lives with all eight of the women he got pregnant - and Draco - life is definitely going to be weird. Even so, they're all just trying to make it as normal as they can. Starting with Pansy's interview. Will shamelessly flaunting the Savior of the Wizarding World be enough to help Pansy be accepted into the Healer Training Program at St. Mungo's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pansy's Interview

“Potter!” Pansy roared as she burst into the room that Harry shared with Draco. “If you back out on me, I will literally _kill_ you, and I don't even care if Draco then kills me!”

Harry yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eye. “I'm not going to back out on you,” he murmured as he sleepily blinked in her direction.

“You could have fooled me! My interview is in a little more than half an hour and you're not even dressed!!!” Pansy roared as she levitated his glasses in front of his face. Harry put them on.

“Pans...” Draco growled warningly. “Some of us are trying to sleep.”

“I don't sodding care!” Pansy shouted in near panic. “The rest of my entire bleeding _life_ will be determined today, and you can always sleep later!”

Harry got out of bed, not even caring that he was completely naked and had a small baby bump. He pulled Pansy into a hug, and then kissed her on the cheek. “Calm down, love. Everything will be fine.”

She harrumphed but visibly stopped panicking. With a flick of her wand, she sorted through his wardrobe, even as more flicks cast cleaning spells on him. “Wear this, and yes, I  _know_ it's Draco's!”

Draco purred happily from the bed where he was lounging while trying to maintain a half sleep as he watched Harry standing there naked. He watched Pansy impatiently dress Harry like he was a rebellious toddler. “I always thought he'd look good in that.”

Unlike was implied by Pansy's treatment of him, Harry was  _not_ a rebellious toddler. He was cooperating as much as possible, finding it easiest to just act like a doll while she futzed and fiddled with his clothing. Finally, he was wearing a really nice set of green robes with gold accents.

“Are you sure you can do this?” Pansy asked, stroking her own baby bump in a way that betrayed how worried she was.

“Are you sure _you_ can do this?” Harry asked with a pointed smirk.

“I can,” Pansy vowed. “I'll prove it!” She used her hands to hold Harry's head in place as she kissed him far more thoroughly than necessary.

Draco held back a growl for the first five or so seconds, and then he cleared his throat very significantly. “Ahem!”

Harry chuckled and pulled free from the kiss. “You know I love you Draco,” he affirmed with smile.

Draco turned his head away toward his pillow and grumbled very quietly. “I love you too.”

Before Harry could say anything, Pansy seized Harry's hand and dragged him from the room. “ _Come on!_ We're going to be late!”

Harry followed along compliantly as Pansy dragged him to the floo, called out St. Mungo's as she threw a pinch of powder in, and then when they were at the hospital, he followed her to a particular hallway. They sat in chairs outside a door and held hands. Pansy rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

“I'm so nervous!” Pansy confessed, but Harry knew that this was not an actual admission so much as an act. Well... Maybe both.

“There's nothing to be nervous about,” Harry assured her. “You're brilliant.”

“I know,” Pansy stated with a smirk. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the woman who was going to interview her watching them from down the hall. The woman _had_ to be able to hear them; even though they were talking softly, the sound carried in the empty hall. Pansy put her hand on Harry's cheek and kissed him.

By this time in Harry's life, he had learned how to snog fairly well, so he leaned in and gave her a kiss that made her quite breathless. She broke off a moment later and whispered in his ear. “Gods! Sometime I wish you really were mine! Gorgeous  _and_ a good kisser?!”

Harry whispered in her ear. “I thought you were determined to steal Hermione from Ron.” 

Pansy shrugged nonchalantly. “That too. No reason why I couldn't have you both.”

Harry decided to tease her, and went to lick or bite her neck, but she pushed him away.  _“Harry_ ,” she murmured in feigned protest. “I'm here for an interview. Behave!”

Harry gave her his puppy dog eyes. “But I'm just trying to wish you luck.”

A throat cleared directly behind Harry. “Save it for later,” the woman stated firmly. They both looked up at her; Pansy tried to act innocent while Harry managed to look half guilty and half unrepentant.

“Sorry,” he drawled in a tone that was clearly not sorry.

The woman had to visibly steel herself against Harry's charm. “Well, Mr. Potter,” a look flashed in her eyes that let him know she was trying very hard not to act like a fangirl around him – despite being in her early 40s. “As hard as you may find it to wait for your – er –  _girlfriend_ , this interview might take quite a while. You'll probably find the wait easier if you go find a cup of tea.”

Harry got to his feet and helped Pansy to hers. He gave her a kiss on her cheek. “I'll go get some tea as suggested. Anything you want me to get for you and the baby? Still craving pickle flavored ice cream?”

Pansy didn't have to fake the mildly green look on her face as she covered her small baby bump. “Ugh, no! I'm more into mashed potatoes and gravy at the moment, thanks!”

“Good luck,” Harry wished her, kissing her hand before giving it a squeeze and letting it go.

The Healer about to give Pansy an interview eyed them speculatively. Pansy looked to the floor to hide a triumphant flash in her eyes. The woman seemed to be asking herself if she could really afford to deny the mother of Harry Potter's child a chance at the Healer training program.

A moment later, Pansy was ushered into the office. The Healer gave her a sour look. “I'll be frank; I wanted to deny your application without ever interviewing you, but I ethically couldn't because your grades and aptitude are clearly suited to the health profession. That said, I'm not sure there is anything you could say to make me want to spend months teaching you.”

Pansy's confidence faltered. She looked to the floor again, this time to hide her disappointment.  _So, even my plan to shamelessly flaunt Harry Potter didn't help me..._

“I see,” Pansy murmured, focusing on the Healer's nameplate so that she had something – _anything_ – to think about. Healer Rowe.

Healer Rowe sighed. “Lucky for you,  _I'm_ not the only one capable of taking on trainees. If I decide you're worth taking a chance on, I do have one Healer who is willing to work with the Slytherin who quite publicly wanted to hand Harry Potter over to Voldemort in the final battle.”

Pansy sighed, knowing that there really wasn't anything she could say to excuse her behavior at that time. Yes, she had been terrified for her life, but so was everyone else. Saying that would only be seen as self serving.

“I know this isn't professional in the slightest, but I have to know...” Healer Rowe faltered for only one second, and then finished her question. “ _How_ did you manage to snag _Harry Potter_ as your boyfriend?”

Pansy didn't want to lie outright, since that would definitely come back to bite her in the arse later. “Harry is a very forgiving person. He doesn't hold grudges. He knows full well the sort of person I am, and yet, he's willing to give me a chance at being the mother of his child.”

None of this was a lie. Rowe didn't need to know that Harry had gotten Pansy pregnant during an orgy fueled by lust and fertility potions. After they'd all found out, Pansy had offered to give the baby to Harry outright, but Harry had persuaded her to try joint custody for a while first.

“Well...” the Healer responded, and then decided against saying any more. For the next half hour, she grilled Pansy on knowledge Pansy should already know, and when Pansy managed to impress her, she had no choice but: “Ms. Parkinson, I sincerely regret to inform you that you are brilliant and have given me no excuse to kick your sorry arse out of the building. You may train to be a Healer. You'll start Monday, and the first thing you'll have to do is consult with the man who'll be training you as to how far along you are, and when you'll likely be needing maternity leave.”

“Yes Ma'am!” Pansy exclaimed happily, forgetting to be a bitch in return after all that horrible attitude. “Will I have to stop seeing my Healer? Harry engaged her for us specially.” 

“Oh no!” Rowe replied with a smirk, as if she felt Pansy was being silly. “You can see anyone you want, it's just that your pregnancy will _also_ be a focus of your training and that of your peers. I daresay that you'll feel sick of being poked and prodded in no time at all!”

Pansy harrumphed at that, but then faced the floor so that she could hide a tiny smile.

“Slytherins,” the Healer muttered with a shake of her head. She stood to escort Pansy out of her office, surprised to find Harry actually waiting for them. After the initial surprise, she'd rather decided that Pansy had pulled in some sort of favor or blackmail to get Harry to show up and give everyone the wrong impression. She really thought he'd have taken off once his part was over.

“Well?” Harry asked anxiously.

Pansy grinned and threw her arms around Harry's neck, careful not to jostle the plastic takeaway container of mashed potatoes in his one hand, nor the travel mug of tea in his other. “I got it!”

“That's wonderful Pans!” Harry exclaimed, trying to return her hug with his hands full – without spilling anything. They gave each other a fairly chaste kiss compared to their morning practice session.

“We should go home and tell the others,” Harry suggested excitedly as he handed her the container of mashed potatoes.

“Aww, you even got me extra gravy!” Pansy gushed, hungry enough to shove a bite in her mouth right away. At four months along, she'd hit the hungry stage of her pregnancy.

“Others?” The Healer asked, watching them in fascination. They actually were _not_ pretending, as far as she could tell.

“Our family,” Harry informed her with a beautiful grin. “They're all waiting at home for the good news.” He held out his now free arm to Pansy. “You ready to go home?” 

The Healer made a sound like: huh! “I really thought that you were having me on when you listed your address as a secret you could not give out because Harry Potter had it under a fidelius charm.”

“No,” Harry assured her. “I really do have my house under a fidelius charm.”

Healer Rowe laughed. “That part I believe!” She left the rest unspoken, but they understood it anyway. Both chose to ignore her subtle snub.

Arm in arm and acting almost high from giddiness, Pansy and Harry returned home to find Draco pacing in front of the floo fireplace. He almost seemed more nervous than Pansy had. They barely had time to exchange a look before they conspired to put one over on Draco.

Draco turned to look at them and took note of their somber expressions. “You didn't get it?”

“The interviewer was a right bitch!” Pansy complained.

“She didn't even seem to care that I'm Harry sodding Potter!” Harry added.

Pansy snorted. “Oh, she cared, she just thought it would be the professional thing to ignore it.”

“Seriously?!” Draco roared in outrage. “You listed _Harry bleeding Potter_ as one of your references, and then bring him with you to the interview to prove that you aren't lying, and she _still_ wouldn't give you a chance?!” 

“Apparently, she finds it hard to believe that Harry would actually let me live with him,” Pansy stated, her arms crossed defensively over her chest.

Draco sighed morosely. “Ah. She assumed this was all some sort of Slytherin plan. Did she actually accuse you of putting Harry under an Imperius?”

Pansy shook her head. “Not quite, but I'm sure she wanted to. Instead, she told me to start on Monday and make sure to tell the Healer in charge of me when I'm going to pop so that I can arrange maternity leave.”

“She... what?” Draco asked in confusion. He looked from Pansy to Harry, who both continued to look solemn and serious for another few seconds. “What??”

Harry broke first, trying to suppress a snicker. A moment later, Pansy giggled. After that, Harry laughed outright.

“You should see the look on your face!” Harry gasped out between laughs.

“What's so funny?” Hermione asked as she entered the room.

“I got accepted!” Pansy announced with a squeal, throwing her arms around Hermione. 

“That's wonderful!” Hermione congratulated, rewarding her with a brief kiss.

Meanwhile, Draco punched Harry's shoulder. “You complete shit! You utter bastard! How dare you make me think she didn't get it!”

Harry tried to defend himself while still laughing. “It wasn't planned, it just sort of happened!”

Pansy started laughing again, coming up behind Draco and throwing her arms around his neck in an attempt to rescue Harry.

“And _you_! You slag! You cow! Do you have _any idea_ how worried I was for you?!” Draco roared, pulling Pansy in front of him. They hugged onto each other as if they never planned to let go. Pansy buried her face in his neck and started to cry just a little.

“For a while during the interview, that bitch really did make it sound like I didn't have a chance, and I had no idea what I was going to do!” Pansy wailed softly.

“Shh love,” Draco hushed, rubbing her back.

A few moments passed with the only sounds coming from Pansy – soft cries – and Draco – murmured reassurances. Eventually, Hermione put her hands on Pansy's shoulders. 

“Ron gave me permission to congratulate you in a very special way if you got into the program,” Hermione informed her softly. A bit huskily.

Harry chuckled, still finding it amusing how much Pansy and Hermione seemed to like one another. Pansy gasped in giddy astonishment. 

“Really?” Pansy demanded.

Hermione barely had time to nod before Pansy was dragging her from the room. Draco shook his head with a wry smirk.

“I must admit, all of us living here is... _interesting..._ ”

Harry laughed. “I know!” He pulled Draco close and snogged him senseless. “So... You need me to bring you back to bed and remind you that there's no need to be jealous of Pansy?”

Draco gave Harry an unhappy look, but inside, he knew that he would always have to share Harry with the eight women he'd gotten pregnant during the orgy. Therefore, being jealous about it would just be pointless. He pursed his lips.

“Well... I suppose a little reminder couldn't hurt...” Draco admitted.

Harry grinned at him, grabbed his hand, and dragged him to their bedroom. As they passed Pansy's room, a very loud gasp made them both cringe for a moment, but then only 30 seconds later, they were safely in their room with the door shut, locked, and a silencing spell in place. 

Harry slammed Draco up against the door and seized a greedy kiss. When their lips eventually broke apart, Draco panted heavily as he smirked.

“You know, Potter, in just a month or two, I'll be too pregnant for you to manhandle.”

Harry smirked against his lips. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Rather than argue, Draco kissed him.

 


End file.
